


Kindred Gifts

by IdrewAcow



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Christmas Party, Co-workers, F/F, Mistletoe, Negitoro Summer Smash 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdrewAcow/pseuds/IdrewAcow
Summary: Miku hadn't expected to feel much of anything, when she had leaned in to kiss Luka. It was just supposed to be an innocent kiss under the mistletoe. Nothing more.
Relationships: Hatsune Miku/Megurine Luka
Kudos: 38





	Kindred Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cant_Catch_Rabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_Catch_Rabbit/gifts).



> My first prompt for this year's Negitoro Summer Smash! The original prompt, written by Cant_Catch_Rabbit, is the following:
> 
> "It was just supposed to be an innocent kiss under the mistletoe. No more than a bit of holiday cheer, right? Right?"
> 
> Many thanks to Kokodoru for the beta-reading!

Miku hadn't expected to feel much of anything when she had leaned in to kiss Luka. 

She hadn't expected to feel anything more than the standard pressure and warmth. Nothing more than just another platonic kiss, much like every other kiss she had throughout her career, with coworkers and near-total strangers, all for promos, music videos, advertisements, photo shoots of all kinds, and minor roles in dramas, movies or series. 

She hadn't expected it to feel quite like that. 

And Luka had only smiled before returning to the group, leaving Miku with her mind positively spinning.

It was unlike every kiss she had ever felt before. 

Thankfully, as a skilled actress, Miku put on a mask of indifference and joy without much effort and returned to the festivities as well. It was time for presents; there was no missing that, after all. No matter how much of a mess her mind had become.

Meiko, the first of the Crypton Vocaloids, went first. Much like any woman in a senior position anywhere since the beginning of time, she released a veritable deluge of presents upon the others. Miku accepted her new book on music theory with great, but brief joy. Even though she had been eyeing it for months, her mind went back to the kiss.

It was supposed to be an innocent kiss under the mistletoe. Nothing more. 

Her eyes flitted to Luka, who was smiling at her brand new pair of gloves. She didn't even know her that well; she had joined their ranks on her birthday, almost a full year prior, on January 30th. Everybody had joined Crypton on their birthday; it had started by accident with Meiko, four years prior, and Crypton had kept it up ever since. Luka had been there for eleven months, all told. She had been welcomed, had established a solid presence and fanbase, and had gotten acquainted with all her coworkers within a year. She was talented and fit into the group without any effort. It was like she had been with them since the beginning, in a way. Except Miku still didn't know her all that well. 

The tealette suspected that her friendship with the two older Vocaloids was more firm. It only made sense. Miku was better friends with the twins, after all. Ever since the blonde duo had joined their ranks almost two years prior, at the frighteningly low age of only fourteen, Miku had taken it upon herself to help and guide them. Meiko and Kaito played the parental roles one would have expected, but they needed a friend more than anything, one that understood how scary it was to join such an adult world at such a young age. 

When Luka had joined, she had gravitated towards the older duo. She was twenty, after all, and Miku had turned eighteen only in August of that year, seven months later. Despite the more significant age difference with Meiko and Kaito, they were also mature adults. Their wavelengths matched more. 

So, Miku didn't know her too well. 

She didn't even see her that often.

They didn't even work together frequently. They had shared a handful of duets, and maybe one or two large group projects. That was barely enough known information to help her fill a CV; all formal, nothing personal. 

Miku bit her lip, surprised out of her thoughts when Kaito took his turn to hand small pouches to everyone. She watched as the others opened their presents, each pouch containing a small necklace. Miku's was no different, the gemstone in the pendant a gorgeous sky blue. While Kaito gave the names to each stone, she had to look at Luka; her gem was as pink as her hair, the pink of sakura blossoms. There was something about her smile, about her laughter and joy, that had always made Miku smile in return. The tealette was always fueled by the joy of others, she figured that it was no different with Luka. 

But she had always gravitated to her smile in particular. And she had been particularly observant of her all evening. There was no explaining that. Or the effects of the kiss.

Miku thanked Kaito, putting the necklace on, and prepared to start her round of presents. As she handed a compact smoothie maker to Kaito and martial arts hand tape to Meiko, she remembered how cold and lonely her first holiday season with Crypton was. Her success had been tearing through the music industry like a tsunami, and she was wanted everywhere. Naturally, she had been scheduled to sing several holiday concerts, far from home, her family, her friends, and all of the usual festivities she had taken for granted. 

Rin got a waterproof Bluetooth speaker, so she could listen to music in the shower, while Len got a book on how to design and make a guitar. 

Fortunately, her success had catapulted her other coworkers, Meiko and Kaito, to the forefront of the industry, so they started touring alongside her. When Rin and Len were added to the Crypton Vocaloid lineup as part of the holiday craze that year, the five of them, still relative strangers all told, made it a group effort to make the best out of it. 

It was a success. Rin and Len were much like her younger cousins, loud and rowdy yet fun, while her two older coworkers acted much like her parental figures back home. Kaito baked the same foods Miku's grandmother did, while Meiko took care of setup, from the dining table to the tree and decorations, pulling strings no matter where they were. She could talk any hotel manager or Crypton executive into getting the bigger room, the extra furniture, anything needed to make the best party possible. 

To Luka, she gave a small set of earrings. 

Only because she didn't know her that well. 

They all thanked her for the thoughtful presents, the tealette suppressing the slight guilt at the very average nature of her gift for the newest member. This was her first holiday season with them, and Miku truly hoped to make her feel as at home as they all did. After all, if Miku hadn't considered her fellow Vocaloids to be like a second, found family, then she would have been upset that they were all forced to celebrate the holidays together. They had all done their best to make this perfect for everyone: Miku had insisted on opening the presents together, the twins made sure that there were games, Kaito cooked a menu to everybody's desire while Meiko made sure all the details were there.

Luka's singular contribution that year had been the mistletoe. 

It was just supposed to be some lighthearted holiday fun. 

So why did it make Miku feel so much? Why was her mind racing the way it was?

She had kissed dozens. Ever since her eighteenth birthday that year, it happened more and more frequently. It was part of the job. She had kissed Len and had even gotten close to kissing Kaito (though Crypton wouldn't actually make that happen; the age difference was almost six full years, far too much). Then there were the famous actors, the skilled dancers, other singers from other companies.

Miku licked her lip as the twins started their round of presents. 

Was it because Luka was a woman? 

She had thought for a while that maybe, she wasn't as straight as people around her wanted her to be. She kissed the most handsome men the media had to offer, with sculpted bodies and genetically flawless faces, for naught. With her career, she hadn't had much time to experiment, though. If she were caught out in public trying to find a partner, Crypton would not be happy. If she had been trying to find a woman? Forget it. 

This was the first kiss that made her feel anything. 

Much like the previous year, the twins didn't get each other anything —at least not publicly—, and got everybody else tailored gag gifts: sunglasses with 'ass' written on both lenses for Kaito, a gold bar piggy bank for Meiko, a bar of metal soap that was supposed to get rid of onion smells for Miku, and an octopus plush for Luka. Miku giggled at the obvious reference to her unorthodox love for leeks and other onion-y vegetables, but the distraction didn't last long.

She really, really wanted to kiss Luka again.

It was supposed to mean nothing, nothing at all, but it had kickstarted something within her and she needed more. 

She berated herself. She didn't know Luka. She knew she liked sushi, takoyaki, and festivities of all kinds and cultures. She loved traveling and learning languages. But Miku knew nothing about the books she still needed, the music she liked to listen to in her downtime. All those small, intimate gems of knowledge were missing, and the tealette only wished she could know them. 

Perhaps, it was just because she was a woman.

As Luka started handing out her gifts, Miku's eyes drifted to Meiko. 

She was the oldest of the team. She had taken Miku under her wing when she had joined, even though nobody had asked her to, nobody expected her to. Miku didn't even know her back then; she had been nothing more than an obscure artist at best. But she had done her a huge favor by helping her out in those first few weeks until Miku's fame took over. She was, if anything, as close to a second mom as she could get.

Miku shook her head slightly, so nobody could see. She wouldn't kiss Meiko. If the age difference wasn't enough to put her off, their relationship made the idea downright strange. Should they cross paths under the mistletoe that evening, she would probably kiss her on the cheek, or something. 

Luka handed her a small box. Meiko and Kaito had opened their presents, and the twins were already telling her to open hers.

It was also a small set of earrings. 

Miku chuckled.

"Guess we had the same idea," she joked to Luka, who was also laughing.

"I hope you like them nonetheless."

They were small blue gemstones, matching the necklace Kaito had given her, perhaps accidentally. They were gorgeous.

"I love them."

The twins unwrapped their presents, and Miku watched them.

Perhaps... Perhaps she ought to try and see what she felt when she kissed Rin. She had locked lips with her brother a handful of times, though only before Miku had turned eighteen. Although the age difference stayed the same, there was something about an adult trying to smooch a sixteen-year-old that made her shiver in discomfort, no matter how close to the twins she was.

Maybe that's why she had been alright with kissing Luka; out of everybody there, she was probably the most sensible partner, even if she was a woman. Maybe that's also why she didn't expect such a visceral reaction on her part. It was a sensible idea. It wasn't anything too strange. It was just a bit of holiday cheer.

Why couldn't she stop thinking about it?!

She set her jaw, decided to test her theory despite her reservations. She had to know what it was. She had to know why it was so much more than what it was supposed to be. 

With the presents done, everybody thanked one another for a final time. Len got Miku's attention, thanking her for the book, saying how he couldn't wait to get started. The three oldest members started their own conversation in their corner, as usual, so Rin joined her brother in their dialogue. Soon enough, the twins would insist that it was time to play games, and they would all lean over the table for at least an hour.

When Rin stood to get more drinks for everyone, Miku knew that she had to test her theory as soon as possible. If she waited until the games started, then she might never get another chance. 

In her mind's eye, she imagined Rin going to the kitchen, pouring them all a glass of that fake, alcohol-free champagne. With the music in the background and her ongoing conversation with Len, it was impossible to hear her return. She had to trust her own count of time. 

She had to catch her as she walked through the doorway.

Len laughed at a joke she told, and she took that moment to excuse herself, to go to the bathroom. She stood, made sure her new necklace was still in place, picked up the earrings so she could put them in with the help of a mirror, and deliberately regulated her speed.

To perfection.

"Oops!" Rin laughed, the tray of six glasses between them. Her eyes darted to the mistletoe above them. 

Miku mumbled something about the bathroom, held up the earrings.

"There's no getting out of it," the blonde teased. "Pucker up, darling!"

The tealette rolled her eyes, let her shoulders sag in defeat; a perfect performance. As she leaned in, though, she kept her eyes trained on the younger idol, in case she wanted to direct her to her cheek, or would fake her out.

Ever the adventurous, spontaneous, and carefree type, Rin kissed her almost before Miku could. 

Ah, that was indeed special. 

Miku stopped herself from flinching, kept her eye on the twin when she pulled back.

"Ha, now both of us have kissed you!" Rin declared. "The Kagamine family reigns supreme!"

"Supreme? What over?"

"Kissing the world's favorite idol," the twin explained. "We're two for two; the entire last generation of our bloodline has smooched Crypton's number one diva!"

Len cheered in the background; standard twin silliness. Miku blew a raspberry and made her way to the bathroom.

Rin didn't seem fazed in the slightest, much like Luka. 

In the meantime, Miku was quietly devastated.

She quite liked kissing girls. 

Hands shaking, she slowly removed the earrings she had in for the concert, pocketing them delicately. 

She was going to have to accept that, she thought to herself. She hadn't intended to have such an identity-shattering realization during what was supposed to be a lighthearted holiday tradition, but so be it. She liked kissing girls.

The earrings Luka gave her were beautiful. The gem was sparkly and clear, the silver around it sculpted into the shapes of small, tiny flowers. 

She admired how they glimmered as she put them in. Their shine was almost distracting enough to stop one particular thought that she really didn't need: although it was clear that she liked kissing girls far more than guys, she had to admit that kissing Luka had been even better.

She stared at her reflection for a moment. 

She didn't know Luka that well. She really wished she did, but she didn't. Chances were, Luka didn't care as much. She had given her those earrings, after all. A very standard present for a coworker or acquaintance. A friend of a friend. It was entirely possible that she had tried to find something better in vain, much like Miku had, but there was no way to know. Maybe she hadn't tried that hard. All Miku knew was that she had been given a standard present for a standard person.

She really, really wanted to kiss Luka again. She closed her eyes, remembered how the usual warmth and pressure had been completely eclipsed by the chemistry.

She had been so convinced that the fireworks and stars had been fiction. Pure fantasy. But no; for a whole second, she had forgotten where she even was.

The idol sighed. Why had Luka asked for the mistletoe, again? It wasn't even a tradition her family used to celebrate; she had always wanted to, but couldn't. She finally had a chance to do so in a safe environment with people she knew and respected. Those were the same reasons why everybody else had accepted. It was just supposed to be harmless fun with close friends.

Why was she getting such a crisis out of it?

She leaned her forehead against the mirror. That evening, Kaito and Meiko had kissed a few times. Luka had kissed Len on the forehead, Len had kissed Meiko on the hand, Meiko and Luka had exchanged those little cheek-kisses, 'like the French do', the brunette had said. 

Luka had kissed her.

Miku shook her head, redirecting her thoughts to the future. The following morning, they would be allowed to sleep in until nine. Then they had to go to the airport and catch their jet to the other side of the country, rehearse for that evening's concert, and put on a show. That concert went on for much longer; this was the only evening they had throughout the entire season to celebrate for themselves. Meiko had put so much effort into smuggling in the tree. Kaito had cooked so much the moment they had gotten back. The twins and Luka had helped so much.

Miku just wanted to go to sleep and think about it. 

How dare she make all their effort go to waste, though? She was going to stay up as late as everybody else, pack her bags before going to bed like everybody else, and go to sleep at the same time as everybody else. She had no choice in the matter. 

She steeled herself and exited the bathroom. In the distance, she heard the twins chant that it was game time. 

In the doorway, she bumped into Luka. Her stomach did a flip. Ah, yes, there were butterflies there, too.

"Oh, I was just coming to get you," she said, an amused smile settling on her features.

Miku couldn't help but smile back. She never could help it around Luka. There was just something about her.

She was starting to figure out what it was.

"It's game time, I take it?" 

Luka nodded, then her eyes darted to the mistletoe. "Looks like we're here again."

"Looks like it."

Miku wanted nothing more than to kiss her. She wanted that glint in Luka's eye to say that she was also looking forward to this, that she wanted it as much as she did so that they could do it again, and again, and again.

The tealette thought that she was probably being delusional. Yet she couldn't even pretend to be neutral about it; she was already on her tiptoes. 

She was losing her mind and gleefully so.

"First things first," she whispered. 

Luka closed the distance, and Miku had to practice all the self-restraint she had to not react in any way. 

It was wondrous. Addicting. Rin was special but Luka was pure magic. 

She wanted this to last forever. 

Just when she figured she might have to draw back so that it would still look casual, innocent, harmless, she felt her gently touch her neck, right under her ear. Timidly, so timidly, Luka was pulling her closer.

She almost lost her cool. She moaned into the kiss, just a bit, nothing anybody else could hear, but Luka felt it if the sharp intake of breath was any indication. 

She still didn't pull away, though.

Emboldened, she grabbed Luka's collar to hold her close in return.

She was being painfully obvious.

If the way Luka held her by the back of the neck was honest, so was she. 

With a start, Miku remembered that they weren't alone; the twins' chanting grew in volume. She pulled back, painfully slowly, her hand still grabbing at her collar for dear life. 

Luka was staring right at her. She was staring right back.

They were so close.

She had absolutely no idea what to say.

She never wanted to let go.

Luka smiled as if it were the easiest thing in the world. Her hand still hadn't moved from her neck, either. "I love your earrings."

"Thanks. They're my favorite."

The taller woman chuckled, and that's when Miku saw that she had also put in her new earrings. 

For a split-second, Miku wanted nothing more than to fall in love with her.

"Come on, you two!" Len called. "We already have the game set up!"

That was enough to break the spell; both withdrew their hands like they had been burned. 

"On our way!" Luka replied for the both of them. 

Good thing, too. Miku was positively breathless. If the first kiss had rocked her, this one had tipped her upside-down. Her mind was spilling everywhere, a mess, pure chaos. 

Alright, fine, she liked kissing girls.

Fine, she had a massive, humongous crush on Luka, and probably had for quite some time.

Fine, she was going to have to lie about it for the rest of her career, most likely.

But could she please, please have another?!

Ever the professional, she played it cool, joining the game with a happy and carefree smile. The twins explained the rules of the game as everybody listened, and after a short question round, they started playing.

The entire time, Miku couldn't keep her eyes off Luka. And, if the number of times their eyes met was any indication, it went both ways.

Miku felt like her heart would stop every time. Having an identity crisis in the evening wasn't enough, she had to go through a crash course of Mutual Attraction and Pining, and How to Keep it Secret.

She had no idea how the others would react. The twins would surely make a storm out of it. Crypton wouldn't like it, so the blonde duo could never know. As for Meiko and Kaito? They were open-minded enough, but Miku had no idea what they would think about having gay coworkers. 

Was Luka even gay? Maybe she was bi. Or pan. There were so many labels.

Or maybe she was just curious. Just playing.

The thought struck her harder than she wanted it to. She was already losing the game anyway, so there was nothing else to focus on. 

How desperately she needed Luka to want her back scared her. It didn't even matter, that she was possibly her only chance of finding any kind of meaningful romantic relationship in her career, since finding a partner out in the big wide world would be nigh impossible at that stage. This need was less rational. It didn't care about logistics or even the future.

Miku swallowed hard and accepted defeat in the game. 

What an evening. She was really hitting all those milestones people usually passed in high school in a handful of hours. Part of her expected that to happen eventually, but all in a night?

Rin won, cheered, and boasted her victory. The cards were shuffled, the board reset, and the game started anew. Rin's only prize was that she could go first, which she took with gusto.

While they played, Miku let her eyes return to the other idol, again and again.

She really was beautiful, there was no denying it. The curves of her face were elegant, balanced. Her gaze was piercing, devastating almost. Miku sighed a bit, noting that being the most gorgeous member of the team wasn't enough for her; Luka was also ferociously talented. It was obvious since she had joined them. She could sing, dance, and act, all at the same time if needed. 

It was no surprise she had kicked Miku off the charts when she was first announced and managed to keep a spot there ever since. The world couldn't get enough of her, for good reason. The was built like a model and given the skill of a deity. 

Miku wondered what had taken her so long to notice.

They played a few other rounds, but the day's travel and the earlier concert was starting to weigh on them all. Rin was energetic while winning, only to start yawning once she was on the losing end. Len leaned on his elbow as if his spine were made of jello. Meiko's impeccable posture soon deteriorated, and Kaito actually dozed off at times. Luka was the only one who seemed to stay awake, her eyes meeting Miku's sometimes, always lively, energized.

Devastating.

Even after switching games, the energy only decreased in the room, and shortly after 2am, the brunette stood and stretched.

"I think I'm done, guys," she said. "And we still need to clean and everything."

"We're on it!" the twins promised, standing up with a fraction of their earlier speed.

Miku sighed and stood to help, too. She was tired. Very tired. Only until her eyes met Luka's again, and it was like new life was breathed into her. All evening, it kept her on the edge.

She felt she might collapse if this continued for too long.

What was going to happen next? Did Luka want to talk about it? Or would it end there, wait until the following year's mistletoe?

Miku couldn't bear the thought. 

Still, she kept up her front of normalcy and assisted Kaito with the kitchen and general room cleanliness while Meiko packed up the decorations with the twin's help. Luka organized it all for easier packing, gathering random objects so that nothing would be lost or forgotten. 

It took a little while, but eventually, the room was almost entirely cleaned up. The furniture still needed to be put in place, the curtains opened once again, but other than those minute details, there was nothing left to do.

"Alright, great work," Meiko muttered, stretching again. "Now, pack up guys!"

"Rise and shine in six-point-five hours," Kaito reminded them.

The twins groaned but made their way to their rooms, muttering a 'good night' as they left.

"I'm going to have to double-check to make sure they get up," Meiko said with a tired sigh. "The alarm will never do the trick."

"I'll help with that," Kaito assured her. "But first, we finish the room."

"You two can go to sleep," Luka said. "We can round things off."

Miku did a slight double-take and glanced in her direction, but the taller idol wasn't making any kind of eye contact. 

"Yeah," she said, trying to keep her voice even. "You two have already put in more than your fair share of work into this. We can take care of the rest."

Visibly, Kaito didn't have to be asked twice. "Really? Awesome! Good night, gals!"

Meiko chuckled, shook her head as she watched him go. "It's really alright?"

"It's fine. Get your sleep while there's still some night left," Luka assured her.

"Works for me. Sleep well!"

Miku wished her a good night and got to putting the room back the way they found it. It would have been easy, if she wasn't acutely aware of that fact that they were alone, the curtains to the large windows were drawn, and everybody else was in their own rooms. 

There were no eyes or ears on them. 

She kept glancing over to the other idol nervously, even as she put the dishes away. It was so stupid; such a simple game should have stayed at that, just a game! Instead, she was suddenly obsessed with her. 

She yearned to close the distance between them again. Just one more time. 

With the final plate back in its place, she turned around to find the other idol untying the mistletoe from the doorframe. 

"Can't forget this," Luka said, turning towards her, the delicate plant in her hands. 

"No, I guess not," the tealette replied, her voice feeling unexpectedly thick and heavy, while the taller idol walked towards her.

"All done?"

"I am, yeah."

Luka smiled, stopping to stand right in front of her. Miku couldn't help but glare at the plant, her heart in her throat. Suddenly, through the leaves and pale fruit of the mistletoe, she saw that Luka's hands were shaking, just slightly. She zeroed in on her face and realized that her smile seemed particularly frail, vacillating between something confident and self-assured, and something transparent and afraid. Despite that, she took the mistletoe and held it above and between them.

"One more for the road?"

Emboldened, Miku stepped just a bit closer. "Just one?"

This time, it was Luka who was caught off guard. 

"I don't really need the mistletoe to kiss you," the tealette added, whispering so her voice wouldn't carry down the hall. "So, unless you do, I'd recommend putting that silly thing away."

At that, Luka slowly let her arm fall. "You don't?"

"Not anymore, that's for certain," Miku replied easily, gently grasping her collar with both hands; how easy this was, knowing it wasn't one-sided. "Was that your plan, perhaps?"

She had never seen Luka blush before; she was too much of a professional to be embarrassed by small dresses and suggestive songs. Either it was the shame of being caught red-handed, or her reaction to her unexpectedly taking control of the situation. 

"Not exactly."

"Oh, no?" Miku tugged her in a bit closer. "What _did_ you plan for?"

"At the very least, I hoped to kiss you once," Luka admitted, her voice also dropping to a hushed whisper. 

"Just once?" 

She kissed Luka before she could answer, and three for three, it was once again the best kiss she had ever felt. This time, it was the older idol who groaned into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her closer, and Miku delighted in the feeling. 

Oh, she had embraced dozens of people. Been held and kissed by so many. But none were like this. 

"Why?" Miku asked, her question almost muffled against her lips. She really didn't want to stop, now that there was no audience to fool.

"Would it be stupid—" Luka started only to be cut off. After a moment, she finished her sentence. "—to say that I want to be with you?"

Out of all confessions she had ever received, this one too was magical. But Luka's voice was so small, so uncertain. She pulled from the embrace, creating enough distance to look at her.

Luka could barely look her in the eye.

After spending the whole evening gawking at the woman like an unattainable idol, she was now nothing more and nothing less than a human. A wonderfully beautiful, talented, and kind person.

"Hardly," she whispered, nuzzling closer to her, hoping to bring her some comfort.

"I thought... I should have just asked you out, in a normal way. But I had no idea how you even felt about the idea, about me..."

Miku shook her head, kissed her cheek. She admitted, "That probably wouldn't have been a good idea."

"No?"

"Our first kiss totally changed my world," the tealette whispered. "I've been having an identity crisis all evening. If you had just asked me out, I'm not sure I would have been so convinced. At least not as quickly."

Luka held on to her tighter. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm thankful," Miku assured her. "I want nothing more than to fall in love with you."

At that, Luka let out a relieved chuckle. The arms around Miku's waist gained some strength, holding her more firmly. "Thank goodness."

"Nobody can know, of course," the tealette added.

"Of course."

"We're going to have to keep to ourselves for the rest of the tour."

Luka chuckled at that: both had heard her slight exasperation at the idea, and both knew how difficult that was going to be. "I know."

Miku kissed her briefly. "When we get back home, how about we watch a movie? We won't be able to go on real dates, but I'm willing to make the best of it."

"I'd love to," Luka said, her eyes were so full of earnest happiness. Miku wanted to see that forever, again and again, for the rest of time.

"I can’t wait. Right now, of course, we still have a little bit of time to ourselves."

Luka didn't have to ask twice and this time, she was the one who closed the distance between them. 

Fine, it probably never was 'just' an innocent kiss under the mistletoe. But Miku wouldn't have had it any other way.


End file.
